The present invention relates generally to a device which secures an object such as a bicycle for transport and repair, and more particularly, to a combination bicycle car rack and work stand especially adapted for attachment to a motor vehicle.
A bicycle car rack is a common means of transporting bicycles on a vehicle. Typically, such racks utilize the vehicle""s existing trailer hitch receiver as an attachment point. When the bicycle rack is not in use, the rack is simply disconnected from the receiver. A well known device to secure a bicycle during repair is a portable repair stand. Typically, the portable repair stand includes a clamp which secures the bicycle at a desired location and orientation, and a base which supports the suspended bicycle.
A number of prior art references disclose both hitch racks and repair stands. One example of a reference which discloses a repair stand which mounts to a motor vehicle includes the U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,280. In this reference, a base member is adapted to connect to the receiver hitch of the vehicle. A riser member adjustably connects to the base member. A clamp support member projects horizontally from the riser member. The clamp support member includes a clamp which may secure the bicycle frame, or other components of the bicycle.
One example of a bicycle rack which is mounted to a vehicle includes the U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,413. This reference discloses a pair of frame mounting brackets secured to the frame of the vehicle. A rack assembly is supported by the frame mounting brackets. Bicycle hangar rods are secured to the top end of the rack assembly. One or more bicycles may be mounted on the rack assembly and secured by the hangar rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,491 is an example of a portable work stand. The work stand includes a pair of relatively movable jaws between which a tubular member of a bicycle may be securely clamped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,346 discloses a clamping device especially adapted for securing bicycles thereto. The clamping device attaches to the trailer hitch of the vehicle. The clamping device includes cooperating clamping jaws which, once closed, are automatically locked in the closed position about the tubing of the bicycle.
Other examples of bicycle racks adapted for mounting to a vehicle include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,346; 5,803,330; 4,676,414; 5,845,831; and 6,000,593. The purpose common to each of these references is a device which rigidly mounts one or more bicycles to a vehicle; however, no means is provided to orient a bicycle in a multitude of positions in accordance with functional attributes of a work stand. Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates that it is known to support bicycles on vehicles for transporting the bicycles, or to mount a work stand to a vehicle for repair of a single bicycle, it is not contemplated to provide in a single device a combination work stand which enables one to exactly position a bicycle in a desired orientation, and simultaneously provide a bike carrier or bike rack to secure and transport additional bicycles on the same device.
The present invention, in broad terms, includes capabilities as both a work stand for repair and maintenance of a bicycle, and a bicycle car rack for securing and transporting one or more bicycles to a vehicle. Structurally, the bicycle car rack and work stand of the invention includes a support assembly characterized by an insert tube which is received in the receiver tube of the trailer hitch assembly, a vertical frame tube connected to the protruding end of the insert tube, and a horizontal frame tube connected to the upper end of the vertical frame tube. A clamp assembly is mounted on the horizontal frame tube and may be used to secure and precisely position a bicycle for maintenance or repair. One or more bike carrier members are provided to secure additional bicycles to the car rack and work stand. Optionally, the clamp assembly may be removed and replaced with a bike transport assembly which allows a number of additional bicycles to be secured to the device of this invention. The clamp assembly is adjustable to receive various sizes of bike tubing frames, or other components of a bicycle which must be secure for maintenance or repair.
The vertical frame tube pivotally connects to the receiver tube. A tilt lock pin is provided which allows the vertical frame tube to be secured in a vertical upright position or rotated downward to a more horizontal position. Additional structural support is provided in the form of an anti-sway plate which more rigidly secures the insert tube to the receiver tube of the trailer hitch assembly. A gusset may be provided to further support the vertical frame tube and the gusset, if used, acts as a cable pass-through.
The clamp assembly may be rotated to any desired position. A securing handle is used to engage or disengage a pair of clutch plates, and a user may then rotate the clamp assembly to the desired orientation while the clutch plates are disengaged.
The clamp assembly includes a clamp handle which manipulates an upper jaw of a pair of opposing jaw channels which secure the bicycle component therebetween. A lower jaw channel is fixed to a clamp support tube of the clamp assembly. The upper jaw channel moves with respect to the lower jaw channel, and can be locked into place by pushing down on the clamp handle tube. The gap between the upper and lower jaw channels may be adjustable by a barrel nut which provides linkage between the clamp handle and the clamp support tube. Accordingly, the clamp assembly is able to receive various sized bicycle components.
If there is no need for conducting repair or maintenance on a bicycle, the clamp assembly may be removed and replaced with a bike transport assembly which has a plurality of bike carrier channels. For each of the bike carrier channels, a tubular member of the bicycle rests in the channel, and then a strap may be used to secure the bicycle component to the particular channel.
Although this invention is adapted for attachment to a vehicle, the invention may also be disconnected from a vehicle and mounted to a stationary pedestal receiver.
The foregoing discussed advantages along with others will become apparent from a review of the description which follows in conjunction with the corresponding figures.